


Какая досада

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Оскар и Ян так давно находятся среди людей, что начали сотрудничать друг с другом. И сейчас, когда проект «Антихрист» вошел в завершающую фазу, Оскар забеспокоился. Что-то определенно пошло не так.





	Какая досада

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Xenya-m

Оскар забеспокоился.  
Они с Яном сидели в Феззанском кафе, одним из прибежищ перебежчиков всех мастей. За столиком слева двое имперцев в штатском — было сложно не узнать военную выправку — передавали кейс, полный неучтеных рейхсмарок, элегантной даме в длинном платье. Разрез до бедра привлек нескромное внимание Оскара, но, вздохнув, он повернулся в сторону собеседника. Ян, как все азиаты, совершенно не изменился за все те тысячи лет, которые они были знакомы.  
Оскар поправил неуместные в помещении темные очки — а как иначе скроешь свои глаза — и признался в том, что тревожило его уже некоторое время:  
— Это не тот мальчик. Он слишком… Райнхард. Да, он яркий, страстный, сильный. Он похож. Но… Он же все делает на благо людей. Он очень разумен в своих целях.  
Ян сунул в рот кусочек курицы в соусе «Сан-Суси», отпил чай и поправил лежащий на столе берет.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это мое положительное влияние. Он пристально следит за моей жизнью, за тем, как я общаюсь с подчиненными, и становится лучше.  
— Я учитываю это, — Оскар поморщился. — Но он должен творить мир под себя, не замечая этого. А что я вижу? Он всю жизнь преодолевает испытание за испытанием. Чего стоит только что его сестра стала фавориткой императора! Галактика будто восстает против него, а все должно быть совершенно наоборот. — Оскар встревоженно побарабанил пальцами по столу и отодвинул тарелку от себя подальше. Вид брокколи вызывал у него отвращение.  
— На него влияют демократические силы добра, — мягко улыбнулся Ян. — И он еще так молод.  
— Просто хочу знать, что он справится с адским псом.  
— Адским псом? — удивился Ян.  
— Да, я получил послание от своих. Ворвались в новостную трансляцию, как обычно, и сказали, что посылают адского пса, чтобы он шел рядом с мальчиком и защищал его. Нашли самого злобного.  
— А что скажут люди, если рядом появится огромная собака? Те же адмиралы. Никто не возит с собой животных на флагманах.  
— Это же всего лишь реальность, и юный Маг может делать с ней все, что захочет, независимо от того, знает он об этом или нет. Адмиралы ничего не заметят. Они, впрочем, и так смотрят ему в рот.  
— И что это за собака? — Ян потянулся и вытянул ноги. Немного ежедневной магии — и вот никто не удивится, что он положил их на стол. — Как ее зовут?  
— Это и есть самое интересное! Пес должен настроиться на хозяина, должен почувствовать его. И в этот момент все станет ясно. Надеюсь, что он назовет его Крушитель Звезд или Молот. И тогда конец света окажется не за горами.  
— Рагнарек, ты хотел сказать.  
— Это уже детали. Важно, что завтра в три часа пополудни пес встретится с хозяином, Маг назовет его — и начнется обратный отсчет.  
— Ты будешь там? — поинтересовался Ян и, дождавшись кивка, отпил из чашки. Неплохой зеленый чай превратился в чистейший бренди двенадцатилетней выдержки. — Пришлешь мне весточку, если я не смогу выбраться сам и посмотреть лично.  
Оскар понимающе кивнул. Он был согласен на что угодно, лишь бы перестать думать о том, что пару десятков лет назад мог ошибиться и перепутать. Не был ли тот приятный полуденный сон несколько дольше, чем показалось ему изначально?..

Собака выжидающе ждала за углом и слушала мысли своего Хозяина. Он, на удивление, думал о времени, которое идет, о собственном зрении и о том, что иногда ему не хватает собаки. Повинуясь невысказанному пожеланию, адский пес слегка изменил свою внешность и потрусил следом за Центром Его Вселенной. Оскалив пасть, пес улыбнулся охраннику. Тот приятно изменился в лице.  
Хозяин обернулся, и адский пес приветствовал его.  
— Что здесь делает эта собака? — ровно поинтересовался Хозяин, и адский пес немного обиделся.  
— Разве это не собака вашего превосходительства? — немного запинаясь, спросил понятливый охранник.  
— Она выглядит как моя собака?  
Пес снова оскалился охраннику  
— А-а… разве нет? — спросил тот.  
— Значит, моя, — кивнул Хозяин.  
С этого дня адский пес стал Собакой начальника штаба Космофлота Галактической Империи.


End file.
